wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
The Instance
About the Show The Instance is a weekly World of Warcraft podcast hosted by Scott Johnson of the ExtraLife Comics and ExtraLife Radio and RandyDeluxe. The podcast has a large fanbase that actively contributes emails and phone calls that are used on the show. The Instance first aired on January 7th, 2006 with hosts Scott Johnson and Andrew from Cranial Jacks & Converse and has been running on a regular weekly schedule (personal circumstances of the hosts permitting). RandyDeluxe was added as a third host in December 2006. With Andrew leaving in May 2007http://myextralife.com/forum/viewtopic.php?id=15105 Andrew's forum post announcing his leave, Scott and Randy are the main hosts of the show. Besides being a podcast, The Instance is also broadcast live on uStream when it is being recorded. A direct link to the stream appears on the website when it is available. Show Sections The Instance is divided into different sections. They are typically in the same order. Big News of the Week This covers breaking news related to changes in WoW and upcoming changes in patches or the new expansion. Rumors and Scuttlebutt This section is about floating rumors in the WoW community and ideas that listeners have thought up. Drop of the Week This references outside sites, movies and occasionally addons that are found around the internet. Town Cryer This is when listeners can contribute their thoughts through either phone call or email. Additional show content is provided by regular contributors Patrick from France with his "Mod Tip of the Week" and MeanGene with his "PvP Tip of the week". Other contributions and audio messages from the "The Instance" community are usually included in the podcast after the main show. Regular Contributors and Topics The podcast features regular contributors who add information and entertainment to the show. Patrick from France Patrick is from France and receives good natured kidding from the hosts. Patrick's regular segment is called the "Mod Tip of the Week" and usually consists of an AddOn being discussed with tips about who the mod is useful for, why that is and where you can find the mod. All of Patrick's mods are listed here (usually updated after the show). At Blizzcon in 2007 Patrick met with some of the regular listenershttp://www.myextralife.com/?p=6042 The Blizzcon ELR / Instance meetup! to The Instance. Mean Gene Mean Gene offers the PvP tip of the week. Tips include (but are not limited to) Twinking, speccing for PvP or how to conduct yourself in Battlegrounds and World PvP. The Instance Community Many other people contribute and most of these are played at the end of the show after the hosts have signed off rather than during the "Town Cryer" part of the show. Alea Iacta Est A regular returning item that usually appears in Rumors and Scuttlebutt (but not exclusively) is news or updates concerning the Alea Iacta Est (AIE) guild on the US-Earthen Ring server. Alea Iacta Est was formed as a companion guild to The Instance and Extralife Radio and was announced on February 13th, 2007http://www.myextralife.com/?p=4504 Our WoW Guild Woes End | AIE Announcement. The most prominent mention of AIE on The Instance was the episode 74b: "Rest In Peace, Bruce Galloway"http://www.myextralife.com/wow/?p=244 Rest In Peace, Bruce Galloway | Episode 74b shownotes in which AIE members and Instance listeners made a special tribute to an AIE member that had passed away. References External links *The Instance website *The Instance forums *Podcast RSS feed *iTunes link *The Instance blog RSS feed Category:Podcasts